


Sometimes Home Needs To Be Left To Be Protected

by Novatardis



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:16:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novatardis/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bazen sevdiklerinizi korumak için terk etmeniz gerekir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Home Needs To Be Left To Be Protected

**Author's Note:**

> Ders çalışırken birer dakikalık dönüp yazmalarımla yazıldı, hatalar varsa affola.
> 
> ST: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1B_se87uJQ

“Eğer benim baş rolü olduğum bir hikaye yazsaydınız, bu hikaye kesinlikle...Trajedi olurdu.”

Kaneki Ken   
*  
Touka işkenceden beyazlamış saçlarınla ilgili bir şeyler mırıldanıyor. “...boyamamız gerekebilir. Bu şekilde kafede çok dikkat çekersin. İnsanlar...”

Aranızda örülmüş duvarı aciz bir çabayla delmeye çalışıyor, sesindeki çatlaklar hala hissedebilen bir yerlerini yaralıyor.

Anteiku, kafedekiler, kitaplar, üniversite... Sen Jason'ın sandalyesinde çürürken hepsi kovada senden koparılan organlarınla beraber birikip gittiler.

“Ben Anteiku'ya dönmüyorum.”

“Ne...Neden?”

Çaresizliğin kış gibi koktuğunu düşünüyorsun. Touka kış gibi kokuyor, tutunmaya çalışıyor, kelebeği andıran kanatlarını, hala bir umut, sana uzanışını hissediyorsun.

Ve sen o mavi kelebeği büyük kötü örümceğin ağlarından uzak tutmak için son bağı kesiyorsun.

“Aogiri'ye katılıyorum.”

Sesin sessizliği düşürerek kırarken, kan ve is, kar tanelerine tutunarak rüzgara direniyor. Defalarca koparılmış, yenmiş, doğranmış, tekrar tekrar oluşmuş, tekrar tekrar köklerinden sökülmüş parmaklarını kıtırdatıyorsun. 

Belki de bu yeni senin alışkanlığıdır.

Sen de bilmiyorsun. İçindeki kim... Etikleri var mı? Ne kadar sensin? Bilmiyorsun. Cevapsız kalan soruların çoğalıyor, sen yağan kara bakıyorsun.

Kar taneleri savaş meydanını geline benzetiyor.

Touka geride, yaralı bedenini doğrultup sana ulaşmaya çalışıyor, yararsızlığını bilse de... Narin kokusunu alabiliyorsun... İlerlemen gerek.

Vücut bütünlüğünü nasıl koruduğuna hala şaşarak adımlıyorsun. Sesi senden geride kalıp kaybolurken cam kırıkları ve cesetlerin üstüne basarak ilerliyorsun. Kırılganlığını ve nezaketini o sandalyede bıraktın.

Cesetler ağırlığının altında bozuluyor, deşilmiş bir karından kanlar fışkırıyor bacaklarına. Adımlıyorsun. Cam kırıkları defalarca kesilip yeniden oluşmuş ayaklarına batıyor. Hissetmiyorsun...

Bunca şeyden sonra, hissetmeyi de beklemiyorsun zaten.

Kalbine yakın bir yerde beyaz bir gül, zambağa dönüyor... Kan rengi zambak...

Bir adım daha atıyorsun. 

Çürük et kokuyor, lezzetli bir şeyler kokuyor, sanki annenin yemekleri gibi... Ghoullar... İnsanlar...

Cesetlerine basıp, yoluna devam ediyorsun...

Mor bir saç tutamı süzülüyor gözlerinin önünden. Rize-san... Titremiyorsun, dona kalmıyorsun, ilerlemeye devam ediyorsun. Kalbindeki çiçek tarlasında, bir gül daha kanlı zambağa dönüyor...

Lanetli kırmızıyı hayatına katan sol gözün titreşiyor, Jason'dan önce asla yapamadığın şeyi yapıyorsun. Bedeninin içinde çarpışan iki kişiliği, ghoul ve insanı durduruyorsun. İnsanlığı için direnen Kaneki'yi zihninin derinliklerinde sürgüne yollarken ghoul Kaneki sevdiklerini korumak için öne geçiyor, kahve kapadığın göz, kırmızıyla açılıyor.

Üzerinde sana verilmiş zırh, tıpkı masken gibi senden bir parça, sargılı bir elin fütursuzca el sallayışını görüyorsun.

Kalbindeki çiçek tarlasında bir beyaz gül daha yerini kanlı zambağa bırakırken cehennemin önünde, cam kırıklarına basarak ilerliyorsun. 

Noro, Eto, Tatara ve Ayato...

Eto'nun habis hevesine karşın Ayato'nun huysuzluğunu tadıyorsun. Belki de gelişinde kendi hikayesini gördü diye düşünüyorsun. Mavi kelebeği korumak için Aogiri'ye katılan ilk kişi değilsin, o da ilk olmadığını bildiğini biliyor.

Bakışları ablasınınkini andıran bir ifadeyle döner, sana sahte bir Touka imajı sunarken kalbinin olduğu yer, hikayen, kana bulanıyor.

Kitaplardan hoşlanan çocuğu bir hastane odasında geride bırakmıştın, şimdi de ev kokan kahveyi bu savaş meydanında bırakman gerekiyor. Çünkü bazen evi korumak için terk etmek gerekiyor. 

Her hikaye bir evdir ve senin hikayende her bölüm evini terk etmenle başlıyor. Yeni partnerlerinin yanına vardığında güzel bir trajedi olurdu diye düşünüyorsun, eğer evreni kana boyayan bir distopya olmasaydı...

Eto sanki zihninden geçenleri hissetmişçesine şuh bir ton karışmış çocuksu kıkırtısını salıyor.

“Ka-ne-ki-ken...İnsanlığını portmantoya bırak Kaneki-kun. Artık ona ihtiyacın olmayacak."

Sesini çıkarmıyorsun, bilmiyor ki sen evin için, Anteiku, Touka, Hide... Hepsi için zaten insanlığını yaktın. 

“Aogiri'ye Hoş geldin.”

Başınla onayladıktan sonra kapıdan geçiyorsun, demir kapı ardından gümleyerek kapanıyor, evin, kimliğin, insanlığın ve kalbin geride kalırken senin önünde bir cehennem, hikayeni yazıyorsun.


End file.
